


Ride

by CaptainRivaini



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Gen, Mild Smut, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 12:02:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1346746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainRivaini/pseuds/CaptainRivaini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrea's filthy and shameless, but Michonne is unable to find a fault in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride

"You have a dirty mouth," Michonne murmured as she pulled the curtain covering their cell even further to conceal the 'prize' - as Andrea had so eloquently called herself - nestling in her bed, and from the looks of it wore a smile that looked much like the cat who had got the cream.

Her reply was a small hum and at the sound of it Michonne merely rolled her eyes, turning suddenly to give her companion a look that only made Andrea smile widen into a mischievous grin and for her hands to disappear under the thin blanket. 

Michonne sighed and went to pull off her shirt but Andrea kicked out with a bare leg to draw her attention away. 

"Pants off then you can get in."

Andrea giggled at the glare and sigh of frustration she received but didn't say much else, eyes lighting up with eagerness as Michonne did as she was told and stripped down to her underwear before climbing in after Andrea, grunting at the warmth from the blonde's body that rushed eagerly to meet her.

"You still have a dirty mouth," Michonne said, brow arching at how Andrea refused to move over to let her sleep beside her, even stopping her from lying down at how her hands had wrapped around her shoulders to keep her at a stand still, "there was no need to whisper that in my ear before..."

Andrea halted her speech by licking a path up her throat, taking Michonne by surprise as she glanced down to her blonde friend, companion and lover was moving down just as her hands were forcing Michonne up until she had no choice but to kneel with her hands intertwined in the blonde locks of her hair.

She knew where this was going immediately. "Andrea..."

"Sit back and enjoy the ride," Andrea replied with a smirk that Michonne could detect from her voice alone, "none of them can hear us...Not yet anyway."

" _Filthy_ ," Michonne started to tease with a laugh before she cut herself off with a gasp, fingers threading through blonde hair tighter as lips traced the skin just above her jeans, tongue warm and wet and enough to make her groan slightly as she looked down at the blonde woman moving around below her.

She's perfect and hers and Michonne didn't want to share her, not ever, not even with this group and so she wouldn't - not for all the pleas in the world she would, because Andrea was hers and she was Andrea's and that was all that mattered, right?

Andrea's hands curled up and around her naked thighs, spreading her legs apart even as they moved to push Michonne further up until she hovered over her chin and Andrea's dark, lustful eyes could barely be seen when Michonne hung her head to allow her dreads to stroke and caress the other woman's face as she stared down at her.

"Where's this ride you're talking about?" Michonne whispered with another teasing smile working its way upon her lips as she leaned in to peck the blonde's forehead tenderly, eyes closing to allow her long, dark lashes to tickle at the pale skin of Andrea's head.

Andrea didn't answer with her voice and pushed Michonne up further, her words gone as small, gleeful chuckles were what filled their cell room before it was cut off completely and Michonne let out a choking gasp, head bowed and hands tightening in Andrea's locks with a grip that made Andrea grin even as her teeth and tongue continued to devour and nip at her.

"One ride, coming up," Andrea whispered eagerly, hands moving behind her lover to pull Michonne and her hips forward against her again, and again and again.

Her muted whimpers echoed throughout the prison block, and Michonne couldn't find it within herself to care.


End file.
